Les vacances de Liz
by Ellie Evans
Summary: cette fic n'a rien a voir avec la série et je ne prévoie pas faire de suite sauf si vous êtes plusieurs a me le demander


Salut!!

la fic n'a rien à voir avec la série et je ne prévois pas faire de suite, sauf si vous êtes plusieurs a me le demander...

Ellie

**Les vacances de Liz**

Jeune Fille : Hey!! Réveille toi!! L'avion atterrit bientôt!!

Liz : Hein?!?!? C'est qui elle??? Il me semble que c'était un homme à côté de moi....

Jeune fille : Aller, met ta ceinture!

Liz : Ah oui! J'ai du transférer d'avion à cause d'un problème technique!

Liz était toujours lente quand elle venait de se réveiller. Ça lui prit plusieurs minutes avant de se rappeler que son avion avait du atterrir d'urgence à Santa Fe et qu'elle avait été mise dans un autre avion qui venait de Salt lake city. Résultat, elle arrivait avec 4 heures de retard en Floride et sa tante était probablement en train de faire une crise cardiaque même si elle avait été prévenue du retard de sa nièce.

Jeune fille : Tu sais que ça ma prit 5 minutes avant de réussir à te réveiller. Un peu plus et j'allais te pitcher un verre d'eau à la figure.

Liz : J'ai toujours été dure à réveiller. Elle regarde un peu par le hublot. C'est la première fois que je viens en Floride.

Jeune fille : Moi j'y habite. Si tu veux, je te ferais visiter.

Liz : OK. Moi c'est Liz Parker.

Jeune fille : Et moi Maria Deluca.

Elle prend un papier et y écrit son adresse et son numéro de téléphone.

Liz : C'est pas loin de chez ma tante.

Maria : Cool. Demain, tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre au Sea club à 14h, c'est le resto de ma mère, et je te présenterais mes amis et ont te fera visiter.

Liz : Ok! Je trouverais sans problème.

Hôtesse : Nous sommes arrivés en Floride. Vous pouvez descendre. Merci de bien vérifier que vous n'oubliez rien. Merci d'avoir voyager avec American Air. Au nom de tout l'équipage nous vous souhaitons un merveilleux séjour.

Maria : ENFIN!!!

Elle se précipite en dehors de l'avion et cour dans les bras de sa mère. Liz, qu'en a elle, elle prend plus son temps et va retrouver sa tante.

Liz : Salut!

Tante Claudia : Liz!! Sa me fait plaisir de te revoir!!

Liz : Moi aussi!!

Claudia : Aller vient. Tu dois être fatiguer après tout ce trajet!

Une fois rendu à l'appart de tante Claudia, Liz défait ses bagages, va prendre une douche et se couche enfin.

11h30

Liz rentre dans la cuisine. Claudia est assise en train de lire.

Claudia : Alors, on se lève tard aujourd'hui.

Liz émit une espèce de grognement.

Claudia : Je vois que sa te prend toujours autant de temps pour te réveiller.

Liz émit un autre grognement.

Claudia : Bon ben si tu aies pour grogner pendant une heure, je vais aller voir mon amie Tara.

Liz : grognement.

Claudia : Bye!!

Liz : Ma tante, c'est ou le sea club?

Claudia : Tu prends à gauche puis tu descend jusqu'à la première intersection puis tu prends à droite et tu vas voir une grosse pancarte. Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça?

Liz : Une fille m'a invitée là cette aprem.

Claudia : Qui?

Liz : La fille des proprios, Maria.

Claudia : Ok! Alors on se revoit pour souper! Bonne journée.

Liz grogne quelque chose qui ressemble à un « toi aussi ».

13h45

Liz sorti de l'appart de sa tante et se dirigea lentement vers le sea club. Ne sachant pas si sa allait lui prendre beaucoup de temps avant d'y arriver, elle préféra partir un peu en avance. Elle repéra très vite le club et s'y senti tout de suite à l'aise. C'était une grande salle avec des tables tout autour mais aucune dans le milieu pour que les gens danser. Il y avait de la bonne musique et une estrade pour y accueillir des groupes locaux.

Maria : LIZ!!!

Maria couru accueillir et elle la prit dans ses bras.

Maria : Alors, tu aimes?

Liz : Oui! Mais ça fait drôle une estrade dans un resto...

Maria : Le soir, c'est une boîte mais comme sa n'était pas assez payant, c'est un resto banal le jour.

Liz : Ok.

Maria : Aller vient, je vais te présentée mes amis!!

Maria s'approcha d'un groupe assit un peu appart a comparer les autres clients du resto.

Maria : Alors tout le monde, voici Liz. Liz, tout le monde!

Liz : Il n'y aurait pas moyen d'être plus précise...

Maria : Le grand rebelle, c'est Michael, mon chum alors pas touche!!!

Michael : 'lut.

Maria : La blonde à côté, c'est Isabel.

Isa : Salut!

Maria : L'endormi c'est Alex!

Alex : Bienvenue à cette île paradisiaque une fois qu'on enlève Maria.

Maria : HEY!!!!

Alex part à courir pour éviter de finir massacrer par les ongles de Maria et Maria lui court après. Les deux finissent par sortir du resto.

Liz : Joie, maintenant je suis avec une bande d'étranger....

Jeune Homme : Maria n'a pas eu le temps de me présenter, je suis Max, le frère d'Isa.

Liz : Salut tlm! Est-ce que Maria est toujours aussi...

Isa : Pleine d'énergie? Oui!

Maria et Alex finissent par revenir dans le resto.

Michael : Je crois qu'Alex en a mangé tout une!

En effet, Alex avait des graffignes dans le visage et Maria avait l'air contente d'elle!

Isa : OMG!! ALEX!!!

Elle se précipite sur lui et vérifie si tout va bien.

Maria : Sa lui apprendra à m'insulter!

Liz tout bas à l'oreille de Maria : Ta pas l'air de bien t'entendre avec...

Maria : Alex?!?! C'est mon meilleur ami!

Liz a un air assez surprise mais ne passe aucun commentaire.

Liz : Est-ce qu'Isa et Alex sortent ensemble??

Max : Ouais. Ben disons que leur relation est un peu compliquer, parfois ils sortent ensemble, parfois ils sont juste amis...

Michael : Comme moi et Maria...

Maria : A qui la faute, hein?!?!?

Michael : Maria, tu ne vas pas me commencer ça maintenant!!

Maria : Pourquoi pas?????

Michael : Parce que tu vas traumatisé Liz!

Maria : C'est toi qui vas la traumatiser!!!

Et le couple par en dispute et ne font pas du tout attention à Max et à Liz.

Max : Désoler que tu doives assister à ça.

Liz : Moi qui pensait que sa allait être différent ici...

Max : Tes amis s'engueulent souvent??

Liz : Non, mais mes parents oui. Ils sont en train de divorcer.

Max : Pas d'bol. Mais ici, ce n'est pas sérieux. Isa va être frustrer un peu contre Maria pendant quoi, 30 minutes, Alex doit déjà lui avoir pardonner et pour Maria et Michael, si ils cassent ils vont reprendre d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Liz : Et toi? Est-ce que sa t'arrive souvent d'être frustrer avec les autres?

Max : Parfois avec Michael. Mais tu vois, moi je suis du genre trop réfléchi et protecteur et lui c'est du genre impulsif alors c'est normal que l'on s'accroche une fois de temps en temps mais encore une fois, c'est rien de sérieux.

Maria : Michael, toi et moi c'est fini!!

Michael : QUOI?!?!?

Maria : Je casse!

Michael : NON!!! C'est moi qui casse!

Maria : NON!!! C'est moi!!!

Elle prend Liz par le bras et sort du resto.

Maria : Désoler Liz...

Liz : Non, ça va. Mais toi?

Maria : Boff. J'suis rendu habituer!

Liz : Maria...

Maria : Bon ok, je ne mis habituerais jamais!!

Liz : Et bien, on a juste a ce trouver une place tranquille pour discuter...

Maria : Non, ça va. On a juste à faire les boutiques!!

Liz : Magasinage???? NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!

Liz : Ok.

À 18h30

Maria : Ça fait du bien une petite séance de magasinage!!

Liz : Une petite?????

Maria : Ben ouais. Isa et moi on peut magasiner de l'ouverture à la fermeture des magasins sans problèmes!

Liz : Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tes parents doivent convertir leur boîte de nuit en resto le jour!!!

Maria : HEY!!!!

Liz : Ben quoi... C'est vrai. Tous les commerçants doivent vous connaître!

Maria : C'est pas vrai!!

Une vieille dame : Maria!! J'ai reçue une nouvelle collection aujourd'hui, tu viendras faire un tour!

Liz regarde Maria avec un air victorieux.

Maria : Le vendeur de disque latino ne me connaît pas!

Liz : soupir, Maria....

Maria : Bon ok, je suis sortie avec lui une coupe de fois mais il est trop sexy!!!

Liz : Tu es un cas désespéré...

Maria : Ben ce n'est pas tout le monde qui intéresse juste aux sciences!

Liz : Comment tu sais sa??

Maria : Tu aurais du voir comment tu regardais le livre de science à la librairie, un peu plus et tu bavais dessus.

Liz : Ouais bon... J'dois rentrer, ma tante m'attend pour souper!

Maria :

Liz :

Les jours passèrent, Liz était là depuis maintenant 2 semaines. Maria et Michael avaient reprit ensemble à la fin de la semaine, comme l'avait prédit Max. Liz s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, mais surtout avec Maria, Alex et Max. Isa et Michael avaient tendance à être un peu distant mais ils l'étaient avec tout le monde alors...

Liz se réveille peu à peu et regarde son cadran.

Liz : QUOI?!?!?! 4heure30?!?!?!?! Maudit décalage horaire... (et oui, sa lui prend du temps s'habituer...)

Mais ne réussissant plus à dormir, elle décida d'aller courir un peu et d'aller voir la plage qui n'était pas très loin. Elle prit un jogging gris et elle mit un petit haut blanc, se donna un cou de brosse et rassembla ses cheveux en une espèce de palmier sur le dessus de sa tête. Elle laissa une note sur la table, au cas ou sa tante se lève pendant qu'elle serait partie puis elle sorti. Elle couru pendant 45 minutes et décida d'aller faire un tour à la plage pour faire une petite pause. Elle se coucha près de l'eau et repensa à sa vie remplit d'échec. Son chum (enfin son ex) la trompait avec celui qu'elle croyait être son meilleur ami (et oui, son ex est gai) alors elle ne traînait plus avec ses anciens amis (es), ses parents étaient en train de divorcé et elle n'était pas sûre de passer son année. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait décidée d'aller passer l'été chez sa tante. Question de se changer les idées.

Liz : Pourquoi la vie est-elle tellement injuste?

Max : Parce que sinon elle ne faudrait pas la peine d'être vécu.

Liz se retourna, surprise. Elle n'avait pas remarquée que quelqu'un autre était à la plage.

Max : Désoler. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Ils restent silencieux pendant quelques minutes puis Liz remarque que Max a une fleur dans ses mains.

Liz : C'est pour qui?

Max : La fleur? C'est pour ma mère.

Liz : Elle est ici??

Max : Non. Elle est dans le cimetière. Elle est morte il y a 1 ans, jour pour jour. Et comme elle aimait beaucoup la plage alors j'ai décidé de lui amener une de ses fleurs préférées.

Liz : Je suis sûre qu'elle appréciera.

Max : Tu sais, tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

Liz : Merci.

Max : Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

Liz : Quoi?

Max : C'était l'endroit préféré de ma mère. Je ne l'ai jamais montré à quelqu'un mais j'ai le goût de te le montrer pour que tu puisses y aller quand tu auras besoin de réfléchir.

Liz : Merci.

Max : Aller, suit-moi!

Il lui prend la main et l'amène plus au nord. Ils s'arrêtent tout près de l'eau.

Max : Il faut nager un peu.

Liz : Attend! Je n'ai pas de maillot!

Max : eeee...

Liz : Boff, j'irais en sous-vêtement. De tout façon ils sont noirs alors...

Elle se met en sous-vêtement et donne ses vêtements à Max qui grippe dans un arbre et met tout les vêtements dans un sac. Alors, ils nagent pendant une dizaine de minutes et ils finissent par arriver sur une petite île déserte.

Liz : OMG! C'est merveilleux.

Ils s'assissent sur le sable et parlent de tout et de rien. De leur passé, de leur vie mais Liz évita de parler d'elle-même. Liz fini par se rendormir au côté de Max.

Liz se réveille tout doucement. Cette petite sieste lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle regarde autour d'elle et remarque que Max n'est plus là.

Liz : Max!!! T'es ou???? MAX!!!!

Max : J'suis là!!

Liz : AAHHHH!!!! Tu m'as fait peur!!

Max : Encore!!

Liz : Tu dois penser que je suis la plus grande trouillarde.

Max : Je préfère croire que je fais peur...

Liz : T'étais ou??

Il lui lance une pomme.

Max : J'avais faim alors je suis aller me chercher de quoi mangé et je me suis dis que tu pourrais avoir faim.

Liz : Merci, je suis affamée.

Max : Liz, je me demandais pendant que tu dormais, tu ne m'as jamais dit c'est ou chez toi.

Liz : Je ne sais plus trop. Tu sais, on dit que notre maison est ou notre cœur est. Mais là mon cœur n'est nulle part alors je viens de partout et de nulle part en même temps.

Max : Home is were heart is.

Liz: Exactement.

Max: Tu savais que tu parlais en dormant?

Liz : Non!! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis?????

Max : Max est mon dieu, je lui dois respect...

Liz, l'interrompant : Toi mon espèce de!!!!

Elle prend une poignée de sable et lui lance à la figure puis elle se jette sur lui et ils roulent tout deux parterre jusqu'à dans l'eau.

Max : Shit, sa fait mal au yeux quand tu reçois du sable dedans...

Liz : Attend, laisse moi faire!

Max : Pour que tu me fasses encore plus mal...

Liz : S'cuse moi mais mon ex me disait souvent ça alors quand tu me l'as dis, j'ai repensée à lui et ... enfin.... Je suis désolée.

Elle s'approche de lui et lui enlève le sable qui a dans ses yeux.

Liz : C'est mieux?

Max : Oui, merci.

Elle enlève sa main de sur le visage de Max mais il lui prend la main et la laisse sur son visage. Il s'approche d'elle et il l'embrasse. Au début, Liz est un peu réticente mais elle fini par lui rendre son baissé. Mais ils sont interrompus par l'alarme de la montre de Max.

Liz : On dirait une montre pour enfant!

Max : Ben il m'en fallait une avec une alarme et je l'a met juste quand je viens ici parce qu'elle résiste à l'eau. Je dois rentrer, si mon père se rend compte que je suis encore sorti je risque d'avoir des problèmes...

Liz : Ok.

Ils nagent jusqu'à la plage et se rhabille. Ensuite ils partent chacun de leurs côtés, le sourire aux lèvres.

1 mois plus tard

Max et Liz se voyaient toujours. Leur relation n'était pas secrète mais la plupart du temps, ils essayaient de ne pas s'afficher en public comme étant « le p'tit couple » et ils attendaient d'être sur leur île avant de s'embrasser. Malgré le fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis 1 mois et demi, ils savaient tout l'un sur l'autre. Enfin, pas tout. Liz n'avait jamais dit à Max ou elle vivait vraiment. Mais Max ne s'en préoccupa pas. Liz lui avait confié tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Le divorce de ses parents, l'histoire avec Kyle (son ex)....

Liz : Comment tu te vois dans 10 ans?

Max : Pitié, pas cette question là!!

Liz : Aller, tu dois bien savoir un peu comme tu te vois dans 10 ans.

Max : Je vais travailler dans la compagnie d'avocat de mon père. Je vais toujours habiter ici et je vais m'avoir construit un chalet sur l'île pour pouvoir être plus confortable quand je vais venir avec toi et nos futurs enfants.

Liz : Tu aimes vraiment la Floride.

Max : C'est toute ma vie ici, Liz. C'est toute ma vie. Toi? Comment est-ce que tu te vois dans 10 ans?

Liz : Je eeee....

Bip bip bip bip

Max: Merde! J'dois y aller, je commence à travailler dans pas long...

Liz : Je vais restée encore un peu ici.

Max : OK.

Il l'embrasse et part. Lorsqu'il est hors de porter, Liz se met à pleurer. Après plusieurs minutes, elle arrête et repart vers la plage. Elle se rhabille et retourne à son appart, juste à temps pour répondre au téléphone :

Liz : Oui allo!... Salut m'man!... Ça va?... Ouais.... QUOI?!?!?!.... Si tôt?... Je sais... OK... moi aussi.... A plus tard.

Elle prend le téléphone et elle le lance à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle s'enferme dans sa chambre et on y entend beaucoup de bruit mais on ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait. Elle fini par en ressortir et elle court vers le sea club. Il n'y a que Michael, assit à la table habituelle.

Michael : Salut!

Liz : Salut! Est-ce que tu sais où sont les autres?

Michael : Max est parti travailler, Isa et Maria sont en train de magasiner et Alex a une espèce de souper familial.

Liz : ahh.

Michael : Mais assit toi, ne reste pas debout!

Liz : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors, si les autres ne sont pas là?

Michael : Je t'attendais.

Liz : Hein??

Michael : Je t'ai vu quand tu revenais de la plage, j'ai essayé de te rattraper mais j'étais trop loin et comme je sais que tu viens toujours au sea club quand tu vas mal....

Liz : Bien deviné...

Michael : Alors, qu'est-ce qui l'y a? Ça a rapport avec Max?

Liz : On peut dire...

Michael : Tu sais, je suis la si tu as besoin de parler. Je sais ce que sait que de passer une période difficile.

Liz : Ben c'est que, tu sais, je suis...

Max : Salut tlm! Le musée à du fermer plus tôt parce que le patron a eu un malaise!

Liz : Ah. Salut!

Max : Est-ce que je vous dérange?

Michael : eeee ben...

Liz : Pas du tout! Où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça??

Michael : Hey! Maria, Isa et Alex sont de retour!

Liz : Cool! Alors les filles, bon magasinage??

Maria : Ouais, j'ai trouvée plein de chose, mais le plus important c'est ça!

Elle sorti un chandail de son sac.

Maria : J'ai trouvée ça au magasin et je me suis dit que sa tirait parfaitement.

Liz : Merci! Elle l'embrasse sur les joues.

Isa : Moi j'ai rien trouvée...

Maria : C'est pas vrai! C'est juste que tu ne voulais pas les acheter!

Liz : Alors Alex, ce souper familial?

Alex : Comme d'hab. Mon père c'est soûlé et à passer son temps à se plaindre pis le souper a fini quand grand-père a eu un malaise.

Liz : Il va bien?

Alex : C'est pas un vrai malaise. À tous les ans, quand il en a assez, il fait semblant d'avoir un malaise et tout le monde rentre chez lui.

Et ils continuent de parler pendant une demi-heure.

Liz : Max, il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose d'important.

Max : Ok.

Liz : Mais pas ici.

Max : J'habite pas loin alors on a juste a aller chez moi.

Liz : OK. Bye tout le monde!

Tous le monde : Bye!

Elle prend tout le monde dans ses bras et quitte le resto avec Max.

Isa : MAX!! Ce soir je dors chez Maria et le voyage de papa est prolongé!

Max : Ok!

Une fois rendue à la maison des Evans, Max et Liz s'installe dans le salon.

Liz : Max, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer... C'est assez difficile à dire. Je.... Je t'aime mais...

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Max l'embrasse.

Max : Moi aussi je t'aime.

Et il continu de l'embrasser. Le baissé devient de plus en plus passionné. Liz met ses jambes autour de Max et celui-ci les dirige vers sa chambre où ils se donnent l'un a l'autre.

Le lendemain, Max se réveil mais lorsqu'il veut passer son bras autour de Liz, il se rend compte qu'elle n'est plus là. Il découvre alors une lettre sur l'oreiller :

Voix off de Liz :

Cher Max,

Je tiens à te dire que j'ai adoré cette nuit et que grâce à toi, ces vacances sont les plus belles que j'aie vécue de toute ma vie. Tu m'as redonnée goût à la vie, tu m'as montrée que tout le monde n'était pas comme ceux que j'ai connue avant. Quand tu liras ces quelques mots, je serais loin d'ici, dans un avion. C'est ce que je voulais te dire hier, je rentre chez moi. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment chez moi là-bas. Sur la plage tu m'as dit « Home is were heart is », et bien je n'avais pas réalisé que mon vrai chez moi c'est ici, en Floride, avec Maria, Isabel, Michael, Alex et toi. Alors pourquoi je pars?? Je ne veux pas baissées les bras face à mes parents ou face à Kyle ou a tout ce qui c'est mal passé ou je vie. Je ne veux pas te dire ou je vie ni te donner d'adresse ou de numéro de téléphone parce que je ne supporterais pas de vivre une relation à longue distance avec toi. Ça serait trop dure pour moi que de te voir qu'une fois de temps en temps et que notre relation se dégrade au fur du temps et que l'ont finissent par tout simplement se lasser l'un de l'autre. Je t'aurais bien demandé de partir avec moi mais j'ai compris que tu ne pourras jamais quitté la Floride et moi, pour réaliser mon rêve, je ne peux pas rester ici. J'ai essayer de ne pas tombée amoureuse de toi pour que ça soit plus facile pour moi de partir mais je n'ai pas réussie. Toi et moi c'étaient peut-être une erreur mais si c'est vrai, c'est la plus belle erreur de ma vie.

Liz

-xxx-


End file.
